Inventory tracking systems are known in the art. Such inventory tracking systems allow inventory to be received and tracked to determine quantities on hand, when reordering is required, or to perform other suitable functions.
Although inventory tracking systems can be used to control inventory at one or several locations, such inventory tracking systems generally do not track the inventory once it has been purchased by the ultimate consumer. Thus, while an inventory tracking system may track the current state of an object, it does not track the state of an object as it changes over time after it has been delivered. Likewise, databases for tracking object ownership, such as warranty registration databases or other similar databases, generally do not track the change of state of the object. Likewise, such databases have limited functionality, and are only used to determine whether a product has been registered to receive warranty services, and to send notices to product owners when repairs that are covered under the warranty may be needed.